Solid State Lighting (SSL) light bulb assemblies, e.g. Light Emitting Diode (LED) based light bulb assemblies, are expected to replace GLS (General Lighting Service) or incandescent lamps. SSL devices typically comprise a driver circuit and/or power converter in order to convert electric power from a mains supply to electric power suitable for an SSL light source comprised within the SSL device (e.g. an array of LEDs).